A Maple Story: Chapter II
This should be the twelfth quest you do, but you can complete it without completing any other quests. "A tragic discovery" Required Level: 10 Required Quests: A Maple Story: Chapter 1 "Marian (-1574, 40, 492) is investigating the Evil Ruins!" Quests Home Part 1 Talk to Marian Marian: You're a new face. Are you the adventurer that Frenda sent? You: Yes! Marian: Well, nice to meet you! As it happens I do have some work for you, if you're up for it. You: Sure! I'm happy to help. Marian: Well, a colleague of mine has been researching the Evil Ruins. Marian: They're just south of Lemia, and it's always been a mystery where the zombies there came from. Marian: I've been wondering why I haven't heard back from him. Marian: One of his associates is in town. Marian: His name is Norbert and he's probably in the cave. Talk to Norbert(-1673, 50, 550) in Lemia Cave. Marian: Could you go see him and see what's up? Ask him how Robinson is doing, and what's taking him so long. Marian:Have you gone to see Norbert yet? Part 2 Find Norbert and talk to him Norbert: Hello. Need something? You: Marian asked me to come here and ask about Robinson. Norbert: Oh dear. Well you see, I actually hadn't told Marian yet, but... Norbert: Well, Robinson has been missing for some time. Norbert: He went to the Evil Ruins and we haven't heard from him since then. You: Oh gosh, that's terrible! Is it dangerous there? Norbert: I suppose so. There are many zombies there, but Robinson was a pretty strong fighter as well as a good researcher. Search for Robinson at the Evil Runes (-1659, 40, 1088) Norbert: You seem strong too. Do you think you could take a look and see why Robinson is missing? Norbert: Robinson should be at the Evil Runes. Part 3 Search for Robinson and talk to him Robinson: Oh spirits above, I'm hallucinating again. You: What? No! I'm real! Robinson: That's what they all say... You: No, really! Norbert sent me here. Robinson: ... Can it be? You: Really! I promise, I'm real! Robinson: I.. I can't believe it. Can it be? Robinson: Wow, I can feel your flesh. You really are real! You: Let's get you out of here. Robinson: No! I can't leave. I'm doomed to die here. You: What? Come on, stop talking nonsense. Robinson: No, really. Those zombies out there? I discovered their secret. They were humans. Like me. Robinson: But they're infectious. And I was bitten by one. Any day now, I'll become one of them. You: I... I don't know what to say. I'm so sorry. Robinson: It's OK. I'm a researcher. Death from the unknown is a great honor. Robinson: I do have one wish, though. Robinson: Before I was bitten, I conducted some experiments on a chunk of meat I sliced off of a zombie. Robinson: There were some very interesting results, but I lost the meat when I panicked after getting bitten. Robinson: It's hard to explain the importance to a non-scientist, but that meat is truly enlightening. Robinson: If you could find that meat, you would be fulfilling my dying wish. Robinson: One of those zombies out there probably has it. Kill Zombies in the Evil Ruins (-1659, 40, 1088) until you find Robinson's meat sample. Robinson: Can you kill zombies in the Evil Ruins until you find the meat sample? Robinson: No luck yet? I'd really appreciate it if you kept trying. I'm sure one of those zombies has it. Part 4 Kill Zombies in the Evil Ruins (-1659, 40, 1088) until you find Robinson's meat sample. Part 5 Talk to Robinson >> Robinson took 1x Zombie Meat Sample. Robinson: Yes, that's it! Robinson: I can now rest in peace, knowing that I died for a purpose. >> You received Zombie Meat Sample. Robinson: Please bring the Meat Sample back to Marian. I'm sure she'll know what to do with it. You: What about you? Robinson: It's OK. Just leave me here to die in peace. Bring the Meat Sample to Marian (-1574, 40, 492). Robinson: Now go and bring the Meat Sample to Marian. Be safe. Part 6 Bring the Meat Sample to Marian (-1574, 40, 492). Marian: Hey, you're back! Marian: Any news? You: I found out that Robinson was bitten by the zombies at the Evil Ruins. He says that he's infected and has to die there. Marian: Oh. Well.. that was.. blunt... Marian: I'm really sorry to hear about that... Marian: Did he have any last words? You: He wanted me to bring you this meat sample. He said you'd know what to do with it. >> Marian took 1x Zombie Meat Sample. Marian: Oh? Very interesting... Marian: This certainly isn't natural... Marian: Hmm, signs of... no... Marian: It can't be... Marian: Well, this certainly is a very interesting sample. Marian: Thank you very much for bringing it. It's a shame that Robinson had to sacrifice himself for it. Marian: This does seem to be a rather significant thing, though. Marian: I don't have anything more for you to do right now. Marian: I think I'll need to spend some time investigating this. Marian: Why don't you explore town a bit and see if anyone else needs help? Remember, you can always check for quests to do in /quests. Marian: I heard there's been some trouble with the Kino Warriors. >> You received x50 Shards. Quest Complete! A Maple Story: Chapter II Marian: Here, take this as thanks for your time. I'll be busy investigating this meat. You receive: 1000 experience points 50 shards Dialogue Marian: You have the look of a real hero. Marian: Have you visited Lemia yet? Marian: It's a big world out there. Trivia This Zombie Meat Sample is probably going to play a big part in the Zentrela storyline.